Shadow
by aicherrycherie
Summary: Kenshin is a shadow creature who delights in his secret pleasure.


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. I repeat Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! (Shocking, I know)

A/N: This is a bit of an alternate universe. Also reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

(Extra A/N at the end)

* * *

><p>Shadow<p>

He crouched low in his standard place on the rooftop of her dojo, the sun just beginning it's decent for the night. Today she was entertaining her lady friends; the pretentious woman doctor and the one too many sugars hyper ninja female. They had been there for some time now, but he supposed it gave him some time to think complete his nightly tasks without disturbing her too much. Though she would probably pout at not being able to brush his hair. He simply didn't see the same appeal that she saw in his hair.

He was shaken out his ponderings as he heard her bid her guests farewell and taking on the offer to babysit the kitsune's and the rooster's child for a night next week. He inwardly sighed knowing how much the child enjoyed playing with his hair. Perhaps getting it cut would- no. He allowed a faint upturning of his lips. His little wife would hear nothing of the sort, and would skin him alive at just the suggestion.

Waiting until Kaoru went back inside, after shutting the gate and glancing up at the tree she normally found him in, then frowning when she didn't, she made her way back inside. He waited a few minutes, and after hearing her shuffling cease, proceeded to dissolve into the room.

Now standing beside her, he moved towards her with his usual feline grace and snaked his arms around his waist, effectively pulling her back flush against his front.

"Kenshin! Finally, you're back." She turned in his arms and slid her arms around his neck, leaning up to lightly kiss his lips.

"You didn't come home for lunch today Anata." She said, pouting and gazing up into golden eyes for an answer.

He leaned down and slowly kissed her, coaxing a mewl from her lips. A moment later, his mouth left her, leaving her slightly breathless and clutching him a bit tighter. His special form of an apology.

"There was much trouble in town today little one."

She sighed heavily before leaning in to his chest to take in his scent. She had known that by him accepting that police job from stupid Saitoh, albeit reluctantly, he would be gone more often than not. But she couldn't help but be a tad selfish in wanting her husband to herself; despite knowing that his special abilities would do more justice helping others.

Though he never said so, she knew he did so to provide for her. Recently, her students had been dwindling and she even had to care for two "freeloaders", though she would have done so without complaint simply because they were her freeloaders. However as of lately, from Yahiko's new job at the Akabeko and Sano's lucky streak in his daily gamblings, they believed that she wouldn't notice the extra money mysteriously appearing in her purse. Then with Kenshin's job, she had seen subtle improvements in the dojo and new ribbons left for her here and there.

She nuzzled in closer when he lifted her to their futon wondering why she had agreed to marry Kenshin _in secret _again. Oh right, she thought morbidly. Her husband was the infamous Shadow. The Battousai. And he didn't want to endanger her. She could very well take care of herself darn it!

"Kenshin?" He looked down at her expectantly after placing her inside their bedding. "When are we going to tell people about us? And don't give me that crap about protecting me! You know I can protect myself from any idiot who decides to attack the strongest man in Japan's wife." She huffed.

He sighed, something he rarely did, and sat down and gathered her in his arms. She idly toyed with his red locks after taking his hair down from his typical high ponytail, patiently waiting for Kenshin to speak his mind.

"I'm not the strongest man in Japan, Koi. I can't claim that title, even if I wanted it, because I'm not a man. I'm a monster. I don't want to taint your name and this dojo's reputation by associating you with me. I mean to protect you in more than merely the physical."

She glared up into his amber orbs, her own sapphire orbs sparking with passion. "You are no monster." She exclaimed tugging on his bangs. "No, you're not fully human by society's standards, but isn't my opinion of you what counts the most? Kenshin, you are the most beautiful humane man I have ever had the pleasure to come in to contact with. I see the things you do. Taking care of Dr. Gensai's granddaughters when he was ill and helping Megumi's pursuers never get to her when there was no benefit to you. Keeping Yahiko safe, after first helping him get off the streets and whenever Sano has some bad debt, and that's often. Heck you even helped Misao's love life when Aoshi was going to leave her!"

She reached up and cupped Kenshin's face in her hands. "I'm deeply in love with my wonderful half shadow husband and I want the world to see what I see in him. Is that so wrong Anata?"

He paused, lazily studying her from beneath his lashes when finally there was a curl of his lips and Kaoru could feel the subtle shift in his ki.

Taking this as a sign, Kaoru leaned up and pressed her lips to his, stroking her tongue against his lips and pulling away before giving him a chance to respond. He growled, diving back to finish what she had started. A few minutes later, he pulled back with a final nip at her bottom lip leaving her panting and clinging to him, watching him with slightly glazed eyes.

"If it is what my wife so wishes, then so be it." He smirked down at her, eyes aflame.

So that's what that kiss was. A, thank you I love you I'm letting you have your way for right now, kiss. Kaoru gleefully grinned at him and launched herself at him excitedly, pushing him flat on the ground. No more sneaking around and no more hiding their relationship. She couldn't wait to gloa- …tell Megumi, and Misao would flip out!

She stilled, and then smiled wickedly down at him. "Do you remember when I said I wanted children? Well, I think it's appropriate to start now, ne A-na-ta?" She whispered seductively drawing out the endearment. Kenshin released a feral growl and with an increased intensity in his gaze he pressed her down on her back and proceeded to grant yet another of her requests.

* * *

><p>Extra AN: This is why I love reviews. Thank you so much g14c1nta for letting me know about the mistake!


End file.
